YUMICHIKA LIFE-KISAH MBOK JAMU
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Yumichika di damprat Taichounya, sekarang dia meradang, tetapi dia tidak sendiri, dia bertemu dengan kawannya yang setia nan biadab di dunia manusia...
1. Chapter 1

**YUMICHIKA LIFE –KISAH MBOK JAMU**

**disclaimer : Tite Kubo  
**

**summary : Yumchika kena depak taichounya, dia jadi gelandangan...**

** tetapi dia ditemukan..  
**

**oleh?  
**

**WARNING : Garing, kuah, ga karuan, rasa nano2...  
**

**silakan di baca...**

* * *

Yumichika Hayasegawa, bujang lapuk kena rayap ini sudah berhari-hari dikenai hukuman oleh atasannya Pak Komandan Kenpachi Zorokin*digolok Kenpachi* maksudnya Kenpachi Zaraki, dia dengan tega en tenangnya mendeportasi anak buah mungilnya itu ke kota Karakura selama 1 bulan, tanpa dikasi ongkos ato pakean.

Karena Urahara sedang dinas ke Bagdad, Yumichika dengan sukses menjadi shinigami gelandangan yang luntang-luntung di pinggiran kota, bersukurlah tak ada yang tahu keberadaanya, sementara akhirnya, Shinigami pecinta keindahan dan kesemokkan itu dipertemukan oleh seorang cowok ganteng*kalo diliat pake sedotan dari mekah* berbadan tegap setegap Adi bing Slamet*?* dan memiliki warna rambut oranye.

"PAHLAWANKU!~~"

"PLAKKK!"

sebuah tamparan nista datang dari Ichigo yang baru saja nge gym di Gym bernama Gymbabwe…

"Lebay lu, ngapain dikau ada di sini? Lagi tugas?" Tanya Ichigo dingin sedingin es balok.

"uhuhuhu.. Ichi chan aat… nabog2 muka sayangku…" ratap Yumichika dengan tangis Bombay.

"diem lu, mau gue tabog lagi pake Zanketsu?" Kini Yumichika terdiam dan kembali pada 'KESADARANNYA'

"eh adu maap Ichigo, aku lagi kena damprat Taichou… akhirnya malah di deportasi ke sini… tolongin gue dong, si Urahara lagi ke bagdad, gue mau numpang tinggal di rumah lo…" rengek Yumichika yang membuat Ichigo agak 'bersimpati'

"berape lame?" Tanya Ichigo.

"1 bulan?"

"1 BULAN PALE LU? Mang lu pikir rumah gue ini apaan? Losmen?"

"menurut lo ndiri?"

"PLAAAK!"

kembali Ichigo menampar pipi Yumichika yang terlempar 3 m.

"ICHIGO! Bisa ga sih ga nampar2? Ancur ni muka indah ku!"

"muka lu dari dulu mang da ancur, udah ah cari aja ndiri rumah yang mau nampung lo"

Ichigo berbalik dengan gerakan silatnya*aaapaa?*

"HUEEE ICHI TOLONG GUE! GUE BAKAL NGELAKUIN APA AJA KATA LO!" seru Yumichika menggaet kaki Ichigo hingga yang punya kaki ternyungsep-nyungsep ke depan.

Ichigo melirik Yumichika yang sudah memasang teknik jitu 'puppy eyes' dengan ingus sudah meler kemana-mana membuatnya jijik.

"Iya iya, udah jangan dramatis gitu, lo mau nginep? WANI PIRO?"

"Haaah masa kudu bayar juga? Gue kan ga bawa uang sepeserpun!" Yumichika tergelak sambil bersimpuh.

"haaaa kamu tu bawa apa sih ke sini? Cuma badan ama entut doang?" sergah Ichigo.

"masih ada Zanpakuto" jawab Yumichika.

"PLAK!" Ichigo menepak Jidat lebarnya, mimpi apa gue semalem ketemu mahkluk kayak beginian?! Karena Ichigo sudah buntu bin butek dia mau ga mau akhirnya menerima Yumichika dengan satu syarat…

"Oke gue kasi lo tempat tapi….."

"tapi apa? Gue kan udah bilang gue akan lakuin apa aja"

"baek2…janji lo harus mau…"

"Iyee"

"GUE MAU LO JADI TUKANG JAMU"

"itu aja? Keciiil"

"gue maunya lo jadi 'MBOK JAMU…' bukan tukang jualan jamu biasa.

"APAAAAAAAAA!?"

bagaimana Yumichika menanggapinya? apakah ia sanggup menjadi apa yang disuruh Ichigo selama 1 bulan?

hal apa aja yang akan ditemuinyaa?

en petualangan gaje apa yang akan ditulis oleh Author gila kita?

Chapter 2... UPDATE...!

* * *

ahahhaahaha ampuuun ini lama2 FFnc penuh dengan kegilaan...

ya sudahlah... yg penting hepi...

makasi minna sudah baca selanjutnya tulung di repiew yaaa :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER THE DEBATE FINISHED**

**kelanjutan pertemuan Indah Ichigo dan Yumichika... apa yang akan terjadi**

**dengan Yumichika si mbok Jamu?**

**warning : kegaringan dan kegajean menyebar merajalela...**

* * *

Setelah perdebatan sengit bin sengak di pinggir jalan Karakura, Yumichika akhirnya nangkring di rumah Ichigo karena keegoisan, kecerobohan, dan kedodolannya mendeklamasikan apapun yang diminta Ichigo akan dia turuti, sekarang dia seperti sudah jatoh ketimpa tangga keseruduk container, kegencet vespa, dan kejatoan cat minyak anti ketombe.

"jadii… sekarang.. gue harus apa?"

Yumichika ngedeplok jamu sambil bersungut-sungut, dia sangat..sangat..sangat…sangaaaat*Author digeplak Yumi* menyesal, kini dirinya mengerti kenapa orang tua jaman batu mengatakan-Penyesalan selalu datang paling akir- kini perasaan menyesal itu sudah jatoh tepat memenuhi ruang hampa hati Yumichika yang sudah kelojotan ingin duduk, dari tadi dia ngedeplok jamu sambil bersimpuh apa ya ga pegel?

"yaah setelah selesai, kamu ngider… terus setor ke aku" jawab Ichigo sambil membuka buku Geograpfi nya, dia sedang belajar tentang 'kenapa muka Urahara bundar'?*pelajaran apa tuh?*.

"jadi ini maksud lo… ngegencet orang awam sepertiku untuk kerja rodi ga berperasaan?"

"BUG!"

sebuah kamus bahasa inggris versi 'Aang Sudirjo' mampir di muka Yumichika dan sukses menjongoskan bibirnya yang menari-nari.

"Diem lu kampret, cepet selesein kerjaan lo, kalo masa kontrak udah abis lo boleh ngadu ke Taichoumu ato ke Kakek*baca Genryuusai*itu" Ichigo dengan hebatnya meretakkan sebuah kaleng kosong bekas dan langsung mengunyahnya*Kuda Lumpiing!*

"I..Iya… aku ngerti…" Yumichika kembali mengulek2 jamunya sambil nangis en sebal sebul ingus.

"Mule besok kau pake jarik, konde, nih ada bedak ama lipstiknya Yuzu kamu bisa pake" Ichigo menyerahkan 'seragam' laknat Yumichika.

"kenapa harus beginian?! Yang bener aja kale!"seru Yumichika dengan nada dasar E, eneg.

"lo mau gue depak sekarang?" Ichigo melontarkan rayuan mautnya.

"ga… makasih…. Gue ikut lo aja" jawab Yumichika dengan lurus dan tegap maju jalan.

"jadii ini rute kau pergi dagang, ga perlu banyak bacot, lakuin aja.. tenang gue udah kasi asuransi kalo lu kenapa2" Ichigo menerangkan dengan saksama.

"jauuuuhh bangeeeett!" mata Yumichika langsung melotot 5 cm keluar dari rongganya, mulutnya udah mangap kayak ikan koki keabisan napas.

"o ya asuransi apaan mangnya? Kok dirimu baek banget si?" Yumichika melirik dengan mata 'seksos'yang bahkan lebih pedes dari permen Hexsos itu membuat mata Ichigo merem melek kayak kelilipan bulldozer.

" asuransi… asuransi kalo lu mati gue dapet uang buat nguburin lo"

"MONYEET!"

"APA LU KATA!? MUKA LO TU KAYAK GAJAH PESEK!"

"EH MENDING YA DARIPADA SITU MUKA KAYAK CUMI2!"

BAK-BUK-BAK-BUK-GEDEBAG-GEDEBUG-CIAAAATTTT DIES-DIES PREEEETTT

"Onii chaaan! Kau kenapa? Ada orang ya?"

"BUUUK!"

sebuah tinju maut menghampiri dagu Yumichika hingga dia sekarat kadal.

"ga ada apa2 kok Yuzu, Cuma tadi ada kucing lewat"*hah ngarang bangeet*

"Kucing?" kini Yuzu hanya cengo dan kembali ke dapur.

"HEI MONYONG, bangun! Cepet kerja!" Ichigo melempar Yumichika yang akirnya ngesot2 buat ngambil kostum andalannya

Sekarang dia sudah bersiap. Kalian mau tau kayak apa bentuk rupa rupa Yumichika? Kayak gini ni

High heels setinggi 15 cm, bulu mata ala Aming, bibir dilipstik menor kanan kiri atas bawah ga karuan, blush on pink ala jablai, konde dengan jari2 12 cm, jarik ukuran 3/4-4/4 dan 4/8*emangnya konduktor music?*, sumpelan dada seukuran baskom, dan stagen yang kayaknya nyekek perutnya Yumi ampe Yumi bengek-heh-hoh-heh-hoh. Kebayang? Ga perlu di bayangkan karena Tite Kubo juga ga sudi membayangkannya

Lanjut, dengan berbekal mas kawin seperangkat alat jamu plus cowet dan cawet serta botol2 dengan cairan warna warni ampe warna butek yang blubuk2 kayak lava pijar*Jamu opo kuwi?* Ichigo ampe melongo tingkat kesebelasan melihat sohib laknatnya sudah berubah seperti Banci bencong bences Taman lawang ato bahkan Bantar gebang, dia sebenarnya ingin nangis, tapi pengen ketawa*Ichigo gila

"Ichiiigoooo kenapa dandanan aye jadi ga karuan begindang-eh begini…bisa2 disamain sama bences taman Lawang semprul!" hardik Yumichika dengan gagah perkasa.

"bukannya kamu mang bences?"

"gue bakar mulut lo pake minyak ntar… serius! Ni gimana ceritanya gua jadi begini!?" tepis Yumichika lagi.

"jangan Tanya gue lah Tanya Author nya.. yang bikin ni Fanfict juga bukan saya…"

"AAAH DASAR MANUSIA AUTISSS KOPLAK! JENGKOL! UDAH GUE MAU BALIKK!" Yumichika sekarang hendak keluar dari Jendela, niatnya biar dramatis dia maunya berkata 'jangan halangi aku' tapi ternyata Ichigo malah diem anteng adem ayem ngebiarin Yumichika nangkring di bibir jontor jendela rumahnya.

"kau iblis…!" Yumichika menyipitkan matanya yang ngeganjel.

"lo mau gue usir ni…"

"eh ga jadi, u..udah gue capcus dulu…!" Yumichika negloyor dengan shunpo.

Hebat sekali dia pake jarik begitu masi bisa shunpo segala… ga masuk angin ya?

"aaah ntar malem gue kudu ngerokin orang niih…" gumam Ichigo sambil ngebuka balsam otot semplaknya yang panas buanggggeeetttsss*lebay!*

"enak juga ya ngerjain orang, hahahaha" Ichigo nyengir2 dan membuat Karin yang lewat jadi bergidik ngeri(apakah kakaknya sudah gila?sarap?konslet?sedeng?entah yang mana tapi semua jawabannya betulll)

Rekor apa yang akan dicetak Yumichika sambil jualan jamu ala mbok jamu dengan suara merdu*baca merusak dunia* yang dimilikinyaa?! ]

Petualangan apa yang akan menyertainya di dunia sialan tempatnya berada?!

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!

* * *

aduuh kudu selametan... akirnya setelah beberapa minggu mangkir dari naskah

chapter baru sudah jadiii makasi readers semoga bermanfaat*apanya?*

silakan di repiew yaaaa :D

kutunggu jandamu-eh repiewmu :P


	3. Chapter 3

**YUMICHIKA JAMOO IS REAL AMPOEH**

**Yumichika mulai dagang Jamu! Jamu apa yang akan dia perjual beli kan?  
**

**warning : semakin garing en gaje en kekoplakan ada di sana-sini...  
**

* * *

Bukannya menghina, tetapi Yumchika memang sudah saatnya untuk dibejek2*atas permintaan readers tersayang* dan dibenyek-benyek kayak bongkahan keju bosok, tetapi karena Author orang yang baik, ramah tamah dan ga sombong*ditampar para readers*

Yumichika akhirnya ditempatkan di sebuah setting pemandangan indah dan eksotis yaitu pasar. Kebayang kan gimana di dunia Bleach ada pasar? Oke, karena ini Fanfict jadi ini adalah hal yang halal-barokah-sakinah-mawadah dan warohmah serta markonah- untuk author menulisnya.

Yumichika sudah stand bye di sebuah gardu listrik*keren banget ya* dan mulai melontarkan lagu indahnya.

"Jamuu-jamuuu-jamune mbak….mas…biar ototnya keker-biar bokongnya rapet*apaaa?*silakannn…..~~" Yumichika mengoal-geolkan pantatnya yang ga bohai-malah keliatannya menjijikan itu di depan umum hingga orang-orang melotot 12 kuadrat.

"ehm… misi mbak..eh ses… eh….ada jamu tolak miskin ga?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam itu.

"wealah ni kan bapaknya Ichigo kok ada disini?" Yumichika teringat dengan wajah sengak itu dengan baik-itu Isshin.

"ehmm ada sih…eh jamu apa tadi? Tolak miskin? Adanya jamu tolak laler mas…*jamu tolak pinggul aja sekalian*.

"aduuh kalo gitu saya minta sari rapet aja"

"WHAAAATTT! JAMU APA PAK!? GA SALAH DENGER KAN!?"

"hehehe udah cepetan, buatin aja ni gue kasih, berapaan?" Isshin Cuma nyengir gaje sambil ngeluarin dompet kumelnya.

"goceng pak…."

"APE LU KATE? Goceng? Mahal bener sih! Ga gopek aja?" seru Isshin hampir jungkir balik.

"lah pak saya juga butuh duit pak, krisis moneter… semuanya pada mahal…"

"ngeles aja lo mah, udah ni goceng kan?"

Yumichika langsung menuangkan jamu yang diminta Isshin, dengan sekali teguk-hingga Yumichika takut gelasnya juga ikut keminum, Isshin melenggang pergi dengan santai. Tak berapa lama setelah Isshin meminum jamu Yumi, pantatnya jadi rapet! Ga diherankan lagi jalannya Isshin udah kayak bebek kena ambeien, dia jalan sambil terhuyung-huyung sedangkan Yumichika menjadi cengo dan mangap kayak lele.

"Astajim my jamoo is real apoeh!" seru Yumichika sambil menunjukkan jempol kakinya-jempol tangannya.

"dasar orang tua jaman sekarang…otaknya miring semua…lumayanlah goceng….buat nambahin ongkos makan…" Yumichika lalu menyumpelkan uangnya di kutang ala mbok2 jamu beneran*GYAAA*.

"misi neng, ada jamu galian singset ga?" seorang bapak2 dengan muka kayak Aming wati ngedeplok di depan Yumi.

"adanya jamu galian kabel mas….mau?"

"apa aja yang penting galian lah…"

"waah ni orang bener2 udah ga beres, galian apa aja? Lu pikir gue ini tukang gali apa? Sekalian gue galiin juga kuburan deh buat lu" dumel Yumchika yang eneg ngeliat wajah tu bapak2 yang udah bau tanah en bau sapitenk…

Selesai dengan 2 orang sinting, sekarang Yumi ngider lagi, ke sebuah stasiun*stasiun balapan?* Stasiun bernama 'Bulukan' itu sudah dipenuhi orang-orang sibuk. Dari yang sibuk nyari hape, sibuk ngupil, sibuk ngucek-ngucek kertas kerjaannya, hingga sibuk bersiin peron stasiun, pokoknya semuanya serba sibuk.

Yumichika dengan singsetnya berjalan melewati kerumunan orang sibuk itu dan berhasil sampe ke tengah rel kereta-ralat-ke tengah bangunan kuno itu, Yumichika yang ngakunya SLIM-pet itu sudah biasa berjejel-jejelan di tengah keramean.

"mbok…minta jamu kunyit asemnya satu yeee" seorang gadis muda yang rambutnya dibotakin sebelah itu dengan manis meminta jamu Yumichika.

"aje gile…ni cewek ato mamang becak, rambutnya botak sebelah pula..!"

benar-benar hebat orang jaman sekarang, ternyata di dunia manusia lebih parah dari di Seireitei. Dan seperti kejadian Isshin waktu itu, ternyata badannya si mbak tadi jadi asem bangeeett! Semua orang ngibrit karena kabauan, hingga si mbaknya terherman-herman.

"ini jamu emang supeer bangeettttsss" Yumichika kembali ke sifat lebaynya.

Kemudian setelah mbak botak tadi selesai dan minggat sejauh mungkin, datanglah satu lagi, bukan pelanggan melainkan KANTIP! Eh kok Kantip? Bukan yaitu SATPOL PP!*?* mereka gruduk-gruduk datang dengan mantapnya kea rah Yumichika, karena takut digelandang dan diciduk pake gayung ke Kantor polisi akhirnya dia ngibrit dengan jurus bango matok uler.

"HEEEIII TUNGGGU!" seru suara kayak babon bringas itu dari jarak 3 meter.

"TIDAAAAK, GUE TERLALU MUDA BUAT DITAHAN DI PENJARA!*umur lo berapa Yum….udah tua juga*

"MBAAAKKEEEEE! TUNGGGU!"

sekarang terdengar lagi suara yang agak ngondek dari salah seorang satpol pp itu.

"GYAAAAAA…..!"

Yumichika hanya berlari-lari ria kayak uler kena aspal, ga peduli dengan sepeda yang hampir sesenti lagi ngelindes kakinya ato jemuran yang dia tabrak sampe terbang indah di atas wajahnya, dia juga ga peduli dengan tong sampah-dia tendang aja hingga nyungsep ke kepala seorang penjaga warteg. Sekarang kakinya yang mulus sudah garing dan tinggal nunggu untuk berubah bentuk karena Kapalan.

"GOD APA SALAH GUE? APA GUE KURANG SEDEKAH AMA DIRIMU?!"

Yumichika berseru dalam hati yang paling dalem. Dia tidak mau digelandang ke kantor polisi, ditahan lebih dari jadwal deportasi Taichounya pada dirinya dan menjadi kurus kering di penjara yang makanannya Cuma bubur ama garem. Kini dirinya pontang panting-ngalor ngidul ke manapun ke tempat yang aman.

Yumichika berlari-lari pagi-dengan bakulnya yang udah naik turun beserta sumpelannya yang undah mencla mencle ke samping dan ke atas hingga bentuknya ga karuan lagi.

Dia Cuma lari hingga dia menemukan sebuah rumah-rumah yang udah jadi gubug. Dan tidak berpenghuni, dia langsung bersalto melewati pager en ngumpet di dalem Situ…. Tanpa sadar kalo di sana dia ga sendirian!

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Yumichika? Apa yang ingin satpol pp itu lakuin padanya?! Siapa pemilik rumah reot itu?

TO BE CONTINUEDD!

Finishnya masiii nanti!

* * *

ahahahaha... kembali ngakak... makasi ya udah menunggu...

silakan dibaca ini kelanjutan dari sesi yang akan datang!

tenkyu pull buat Hika chan yg clalu di hati...weiisss en para readers yg g bs Yuzu sebutin namanya krna kepanjangan...


	4. Chapter 4

**RUMAH REOT DAN YUMICHIKA PILING**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kuboo  
**

**summary : kisah terakhir Yumi yang berdagang jamu dan menjadi kacung Ichigo! ternyata meninggalkan sejuta kegajean  
**

**Last Chapter :D  
**

* * *

Setelah dirinya ngumpet kayak curut di sebuah rumah reot, Yumichika akhirnya bisa bernapas*iya iyalah masa ga?* dengan lega. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang udah pegel karena dia berlari dengan high heels setinggi 15 cm.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kalau di belakangnya ada sesosok mahkluk asing. Siapa itu? Pocong kah? Atau…. Hantu? Demit? Setan? Seton? Sentot? Ato Gatot?*halah*. Setelah berkomat kamit ga jelas, entah karena takut ketangep ato takut kena H5N1-alias pulu Burung, ato karena mahkluk gaje di belakangnya, Yumichika sontak mengambil sumpelan dadanya dan menabok mahkluk itu.

"CIAAAAATTT JURUS MALING NYOLONG KUTANG!"

"PLAAAAK!"

"MAMIIIII! KENA TABOK MANING EIKE…"

"WOI…SONTOLOYO, NGAPAIN LU ADA DI SINI!?"

Yumichika langsung membuka mata batinya*ralat* matanya ketika yang diliat adalah best pren polepelnya yaitu Ichigo bin Kurosaki-alias Ichigo bin Sumardi*digampar Ichigo*

"Ichigoooo- I miss u bangeettsss…. Diriku dikejer-kejer Satpol pp bangsate itu…" Yumichika menggelayut kayak anak koala minta susu ama emaknya.

"hah? Mang lu dikejer Satpol ato tukang sate?"

"aaaahh dasar dodol… ya Satpol lah.. BTW, on the way pake capcay, kamu ngapain ada di rumah ni?" Tanya Yumi dengan nada 'tak berdosa'

"lagi interview buat Skripsi…." Jawab Ichigo jujur.

"lu kena hukum lagi?"

"Cuma suru buat tugas harian…oncom!" Ichigo menggeplak kepala Yumi yang udah hampir 5 cm lagi nyium lantai.

"kejem lu yee… eh kenapa sih kita sehati mulu ketemu terus…"

"sehati pala lo semplak… gue ogah ketemu lo… jangankan ketemu denger suara lo aja udah bikin gue mau buang hajat…" Ichigo memasang pose'oh no-dan-no way' pada Yumi yang udah banjir aer mata.

"aaaahhh Ichiiii gimana ini!?"

"gimana apanya?"

"ntar gue ketangkep! Tulungin gue!" seru Yumichika seperti mau dipenggal oleh dewa kematian….

"haaaaahh repot banget si jadi orang tuh…. Mana tu satpol pp gue tebas ntar pake Zanketsu…" Ichigo langsung mendadak buka baju*aapaa?emangnya tarsan?*

"eh Ichi, ngapain lu telanjang begitu?"

"panas tao… "

"katanya mau ngehajar satpol pp"

"kata siapa? Gue Cuma kegerahan makanya gue buka baju…masa gue kudu buka celana juga? Sinting lu yee….ntar deh gue geplakin tuh satpol 1-1" Jawab Ichigo dengan tampang angker bin keker itu.

Membuat Yumichika matanya berbling-bling kayak so-sis..eh so-clean…

"Ichigo emang my heroooo!"

"iiih biasa aja deh, jijik tau, gue bukan pecinta sesama jenis ato sesama ras dari golongan pitekan tropus palelujapanicus.." Ichigo minggir-minggir melihat kelakuan sedeng teman sejurusannya.

"ya udah, daripada ditabokin terus ntar muka gue tambah ancur, mending kita kudu get out dari ni rumah" sergah Yumi langsung mengambil bakulnya.

"kenapa jeng? Kan ga ada apa-apa?"

"jang-jeng-jang-jeng jidat lu, emang gue jeng-kelitan? Gue udah punya bed piling ni…" amuk Yumi setelah dia berhasil membetulkan ganjelannya yang maknyos dipandang itu.

"monggo lah, ayo keluar"

Ichigo keluar diikuti oleh Yumichika. Dan bener aja, piling Yumichika menjadi nyata, nyata diliat dan nyata senyata-nyatanya*apaan sih!?* ada sesuatu yang meledug dari belakang, membuat Yumi nangkring di pangkuan Ichigo dan langsung diterjun bebaskan begitu aja sampe pantatnya nancep di pecahan genteng.

"WADOOOOWWW…. SAKIIIIT! DUDUL! PAKE PERASAAN DONG!" rintih Yumichika yang langsung koprol.

"udah pake perasaan…" jawab Ichigo.

"KAMPREET!" seru Yumichika langsung ngibrit, tetapi sebelum keluar dari pintu, dia udah ngeliat sosok-sosok yang dia kenal, itu satpol pp yang tadi nguber-nguber dia.

"GYAAAAAA….! GUE MAU DIRINGKUSSS!" kini kembali Yumichika kejer-kejer setelah dia melihat satpol pp itu mendekat…

Mendekat...

Mendekat…

Dan tatapan matanya itu mirip banget kayak Dedi ko-buseerrr kalo lagi 'tatap mata saya' dan karena sudah diujung tanduk dan diujung kepala, Yumi hanya memper di tanah sambil nangis-nangis kayak anak kelangan mboknya.

"Ampuuun gue kerja gini karena dipaksa…bukan kemauan guee… lepasin …." Yumchika hanya memohon sembah sumambah pada cowok-cowok bertampang 'O-on' itu.

"yeee si mbak… ngapain lari-lari, kita tuh ga mau ngeringkus situ, kita tuh Cuma mau beli jamu mbaknya" jawab seorang dari mereka yang muka-mukanya 1-2 sama Edi brokoli.

"HAH?"

"iya mbak, eh waktu di deketin si mbaknya malah ngabur" sahut seorang lagi yang mukanya udah letek banget kayak kena comberan.

"APAH?"

"serius mbak, kita ga mau ngangkep kok…"

"DEMI APA?!"

"DEMI—KIAN… udah lah jangan banyak hah heh hoh.. cepetan siapin jamunya…" tepis seorang yang punya kumis baplang segede kamus bahasa Inggris.

"iya-iyaaa….."

sementara Ichigo hanya cengo melihat adegan 'menakjubkan' itu, ternyata setelah dilihat—dipandang-dan diperhatikan, yang ternyata meledug adalah Kenpachi yang udah ngejogrog di belakang Ichigo yang sama-sama hanya cengo melihat anak-buah-sedivisinya menjadi kayak orang gila*ralat* lebih tepatnya sudah jadi orang gila.

"Ke..Kenpachi!? ngapain lu di sini?!" seru ichigo tak percaya.

"gue Cuma mau ngambil-anak-buah gue yang gue udah deportasi" jawab Kenpachi.

"katanya 1 bulan? Padahal baru aja berapa lama udah mau lo balikin?" Tanya Ichigo.

"gue dijitakin si Kakek sialan itu, dan nyuruh gue jemput si Yumi, ternyata ada kesalahan di gerbang sekaimon jadinya gue lari-lari marathon eh malah kepental ampe sini…" "lah sih?" "udah ah, gue mau seret tuh anak dulu"

setelah adegan eksien tak berbelas kasian karena para satpol pp itu dibabak belurin semua –biar katanya ga inget muka Kenpachi waktu sadar-en berharap mereka kena amnesia dadakan. Kenpachi pun menyeret Yumi pulang lewat pintu toilet, ternyata Pintu Senkaimon benar-benar sedang bermasalah.

"tenkyuu ya Ichi udah ngebolehin gue tinggal beberapa saat.. gue mau kok lu jadiin gue apa aja, istri juga boleehh…" jawab Yumi sambil melambai ria bak pohon kepala mau jatoh itu.

"IDIIIIHH! PULANGGGG SONO! BALIK LO KE HABITAT ASLINYA!" Ichigo menendang gerbang Senkaimon itu dan pulang dengan hati yang legaaaaa…..

dan akhirnya Yumi yang di bawa kembali ke pangkuan Kakek Genryuusai dan Kenpachi tersayang, dia malah diketawain dan dimaki-maki oleh seluruh anggota Divisinya, tak terkecuali Ikkaku yang guling-guling ampe kelojotan ngeliat parternya kayak orang sableng...

Ichigo yang mendengar itu hampir aja sempat bersukur mahkluk itu ga lebih lama tinggal di rumahnya, tetapi kabar yang didengarnya juga gara-gara dimaki-maki Yumi hampir aja bunuh diri di pohon Sawi, sekalinya dia pernah nyoba makan duren sekalian ama kulitnya tetapi niat terpuji itu dihentikan oleh Hisagi dan Kira.

alhasil selama hampir 1 bulan Yumi menjadi nge top gara-gara kostum 'sialan' Ichigo. sedangkan Ichigo sih ga peduli...

FINISHHHHH

* * *

Yumi : woiii kok Finish sih!? gue gimana?

Yuzu : mana gue tao... udah ah cape nulisnya, yg jelas kamu udah kayak gitu

Yumi : dasar author laknat sialan, ga berperasaan!

Yuzu :*Yumi dilindes traktor*banyak omong lu, ah. ini fanfict gue, jadi sah-sah aja... oh ya Readers, tolong Reviewnya yaaaa...

semoga menjadi Fanfict yang bermakna untuk nusa dan bangsa... :D

Yumi : GUE GA TERIMAAAAA...!


End file.
